


girl meets world: i feel wrong

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: maya left town,and she stayed thereand it hurted like hell.and riley wasn't riley anymore.something changed.some-feel(ing) changed.





	girl meets world: i feel wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! it's been quite a while since my last poem.  
> i hope you enjoy this one, and please leave a comment,or suggestions or advices!

i broke up with him,

and it hurts.

i broke up

because i wasn't me.

 

i couldn't be me.

 

i broke up with him

because i was broken.

because she left me.

i mean,

us..

 

and i don't know what

but something is changing.

 

i miss her,

and it hurts like hell.

 

i love her,

and it hurts like hell.

 

She was my  **thunder** ,

and the grey clouds invaded

rileytown.

and it rains,

or i'm crying,

i can't tell my tears

and the raindrops 

apart.

 

She's my best friend,

my thunder,

my soulmate.

 

and She's miles apart from me.

and She's a part of me.

 

She's away now,

but she's been apart

for months.

 

She was sad,

and my purple cats

couldn't make he

smile.

She was sad,

in bed and sad,

and not even my hugs

could wake her up.

 

She wouldn't let me in,

and i tried

to break in,

but the walls that she grew

were stronger than me.

 

something changed,

in her,

in me,

and 

in between.

 

and **i feel weird**

sometimes 

i feel wrong.

 


End file.
